


Secret Santa

by Kisses-sweeterthan-Wine (MoodyMuddy)



Category: Old Hollywood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/Kisses-sweeterthan-Wine
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and GG gets a surprise





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to those two amazing goddesses Marlene Dietrich and Greta Garbo.
> 
> I wrote this story as a present for my best friend and her partner. Here we go girls, hope you enjoy this one xXx

The sudden screech of a cat rent the frigid night air startling the sleeping Greta awake. For a long moment she lay underneath the goosedown filled covers on her bed and looked around her bedroom, able to see clearly in the illumination of the full moon shining through the skylight. Nothing seemed amiss in the room. Sitting up in her bed she rubbed her hands up and down her arms and turned to gaze at the long dead fire in the grate. About to lay down again under the covers she heard a series of other noises; screeches and once the dog barked as well. Grumbling about pets who choose the middle of the night to start misbehaving she rose from her bed and went to start a new fire in the grate.

Hearing thumps coming from downstairs though Greta straightened and frowned. That didn't sound goody! Standing up again she moved to grab her shirt on the dressing table stool. Slipping it on she slipped into the darkness of the upstairs hall, where the shadows seemed almost alive at this time of night. Pausing when she reached the light switch she pressed it down then relaxed a little as the upstairs hallway and stairs were flooded with the neon reassurance. Normally she was not wasn't worried about shadows or bumps in the night, but after hearing the cacophony her animals had made she was apprehensive. Padding downstairs on bare feet she pulled her shirt tighter around herself. The house was freezing at this time of night. Walking into the living room she silently moved across to the fireplace and picked up the poker from the companion set there. Holding it above her head with one hand she moved quickly but quietly towards the christmas tree in the far corner of the room. Putting down the switch she had the lights flaring to life. Unfortunately the sudden light blinded the unexpected visitor making her arm raise to shade her eyes as she stumbled and fell over with a few choice swear words. Greta recognised the visiter as she landed on the carpeted floor by her feet. It was Marlene Dietrich, her lover. With an amused chuckle she stepped across the room until she was looking down at the prone figure laying on the luxurious thick carpet, a smirk on her lips "Isn't it a bit late for visitors?" She asked her then, her ocean blue eyes full of both amusement and something else. Arousal? Marlene wasn't sure, all she knew was that just one glance of her lover and she was immediately lusting for her, the thin material of her pyjama bottoms dampening over her crotch showing the evidence of her arousal.

Never one to miss anything Greta's blue eyes were drawn to it and she gave a grin as she lent down and stroked a fingertip along the front of those pyjama bottoms as she lightly brushed her lips over Marlene's, "And why are you here Miss Dietrich?" Straightening she sauntered across to the bookcase, slipping her shirt off of one shoulder as she walked, the rest of the material clinging to every nuance of her slim figure. It was obvious that beneath the crushed velvet shirt she was naked. Getting to her feet and with her eyes fixed on Greta's slim figure Marlene followed her as she answered "I wanted to give you a present my little liebling". When Marlene got to the bookcase she pressed Greta into it as one hand took the poker away first before she gripped her hand on those kitten soft chestnut brown tresses yanking her head back until she could crush her mouth to Greta's, separating the brunette's lips to allow her tongue to explore the heat of her mouth. She kissed her hard and long, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth before nibbling her way back inside her heat. Greta's body jerked with convulsions deep inside her that were on the brink of exploding as she returned the kiss with an urgent needy one of her own, a soft moan sounding from her throat.

As they were kissing her long fingers slipped over the back of the crushed velvet of the sleep shirt Greta was wearing and hooked over the hem. Then with a violent tug on the shirt, that sent the buttons flying to the floor, she sank to her knees before Greta, heating and cooling her bare thighs with her breath, where she slipped her tattered shirt from around her feet one at a time. Looking up at Greta with her blue-grey eyes dark with lust as she slowly rose to her feet, then stepped back a step to look at her "So beautiful.." Her Germanic accentuated English, normally so melodic in cadence was now low and seductive with lust. Greta's breaths grew laboured with the growing need that spread through ever fiber of her body. Her heart pulsed with a violent yearning that burned between her legs with a fire so hot she swore smoke rose from her shoulder, arms, and hair. Her entire body was on fire, screaming for satisfaction that only this woman could supply. Her sex was melting, liquifying down the length of her thighs as she stood there, completely naked and humbled to her command. Her other hand being free Marlene scraped her long nails down Greta's soft flawless skin over her firm high breasts and lower still to finally skim across the moist heat of her sex. He gently rubbed against her clitoris in slow, painful circles that drove Greta's mind wild. She kept at a steady pace, testing her, tempting her, torturing her before those long, firm fingers moved deeper, until they plunged into the very center of Greta's body. As her long fingers plunged into Greta her perfect white teeth bit down on that long pale neck as she stretched Greta, her tongue moving to soothe the bite by flicking against the pulsing of life beneath the skin.

Marlene's hot breath against her skin was sending tiny electrical shocks spiraling down her spine as she spread her legs further apart allowing the blonde full access to her awaiting lust. Greta's moans grew louder and more desperate as her eyes snapped shut and her body trembled as she shamelessly ground herself against those skilled fingers. When she thought Greta could receive no more pleasure, she withdrew her fingers and sank down between Greta's thighs, leaving a long, wet trail of kisses across her pale flushed skin in her wake. Again Greta moaned though this time from anticipation as she spread her legs and scrabbled her fingers against the hard edge of the bookcase at her back trying to find a purchase to hold herself upright "Please." Her voice high with frustration. "Lena, I can't take this anymore." Marlene reached up a hand then and took a hold of those soft russet colored curls and yanked hard on her hair "Quiet, my sweet liebling, or I won't let you cum." Before Greta could blink her response, Marlene's fingers were deep inside her, moving in and out, faster, harder, her teeth nipping at the delicate folds that hid her arousal. She nipped again, this time sucking Greta's lips into her mouth and running her tongue along the moist center of her body. She breathed heavily, alighting Greta's body with fire all over again, until she released the brunette to slide the silk of her tongue into the shallow entrance of Greta's molten heat.

Marlene feasted on her lover then, tasting her over and over until the fire trapped deep inside her began to blaze to an inferno. She could feel it starting to build; she could feel the rise of her climax reaching higher and higher until there was nothing left of her to stop it. But Marlene swiftly removed her tongue and fingers, cutting her short of the building orgasm that threatened to succumb her every last nerve. She took a small step back, those magnificent grey-blue eyes darkened with lust, dancing over her shaking body with an expression of wicked delight. "I warned you to be quiet." Marlene moved closer again, this time grabbing Greta's waist in a chastising grip that sucked the breath from her lungs. "This time I want you to scream." She captured her lover's mouth again and bit that full lower lip as his hands moved down to grab Greta's peachy behind before pulling back a little "Stay here". With that command she straightened again and went to retrieve a brightly wrapped present from beneath the tree. Ripping it open she smirked as she saw her lover watching her every move.

The present was a new strap on she had intended to use on Greta a few hours from now. Pulling her pyjama bottoms off she fitted the harnass around herself and gave a soft whimper as the inner dildo speared into her own hot moist opening. Swallowing back more moans she walked towards Greta as her hand moved to the shaft of the toy, "It's a little early but I was going to give this to you later on". Looking with unrestrained lust in her ocean blue eyes Greta stayed quiet as she opened her legs in invitation. Standing in front of her brunette lover Marlene lifted her off of the ground and wrapped Greta's legs around her as she pressed the brunette even further back against the bookcase and angled the toy at the slick entrance of her sex, purposely withholding entering her, as she stared deeply into those ocean blue eyes with a savage glare that rippled throughout the entire room from the blinding power of his desire. "Hold on, meine liebling." Her lips curved into a deviant smirk as she gestured toward the lack of a hold on the bookcase she was pressed against "This is going to be rough. " Greta glared at her with nothing but pure, unsated want. Curling her fingers against Marlene's soft shoulders she dug her talon like nails into the blonde's soft flesh and held on for dear life. Marlene's hands were firm around Greta's thighs and behind, her hips rocking Greta slowly until every inch of his shaft was covered with her sweet nectar. Marlene moved again, this time harder, more demanding. She began rocking Greta faster, driving into her with more aggression than necessary.

Greta held on tight to Marlene's shoulders, arching her back and spreading her legs wider to meet with every demanding thrust. Greta's screams were loud, unstoppable, echoing against the backdrop of the rising sun as she moaned against the immense pleasure and crippling pain that rippled through her body. And then that fire buried deep within her started to flicker to life, and her entire body began to tremble from the paralyzing explosion of her orgasm. She screamed aloud, her body jerking in unnatural ways that made the other end of the dildo jerk against the blonde's inner walls and sent her tumbling over the edge with a howl of Greta's name as both sets of legs refused to hold them up any longer and they fell against the bookcase, knocking it over with a loud crash that echoed in the early morning hours. Staying still and concentrating on catching their breath it was Marlene who first gave a breathless laugh and turned her head to look at her exhausted brunette lover, "Merry Christmas meine liebling".


End file.
